


my hands, your hands

by DonutDream (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ships, M/M, Navires
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DonutDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry et Louis sont des navires de la Marine Royale. Ils reviennent toujours l'un à l'autre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my hands, your hands

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [my hands, your hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080812) by [ellisaco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellisaco/pseuds/ellisaco). 



Ce n’est pas qu’Harry était inquiet; il y avait de multiples raison pour un navire de la Marine Royale de ne pas rentrer à l’heure. Le temps était si imprévisible qu’il était souvent impossible de planifier un voyage au jour près, et même si Harry se sentait coupable d’y penser, les navires n’étaient pas toujours cent pour cent fiables. Même en y mettant le meilleur effort, les moteurs peuvent toujours tomber en panne et les voiles ne coopèrent pas toujours avec le vent.

Donc. Harry n’était pas inquiet, il était juste. En attente. Installé dans son port jusqu’à ce qu’il soit demandé pour un prochain voyage, il n’y avait pas grand-chose de plus qu’il pouvait faire.

Ce n’est pas qu’Harry comptait les jours, mais ça faisait six. Six jours depuis que _HMS Tomlinson_ était supposé se mettre à quai à sa place à côté de celle d’Harry. Officiellement trois jours de plus que tout les autres voyages ont duré. Pas qu’Harry comptait.

Louis était un navire solide, un des meilleurs de la flotte, et la mer n’avait pas encore obtenu le meilleur de lui. Il sera de retour d’un jour à l’autre.

C’était un hasard si l’ancre d’Harry était tombée sur le pont d’un nouveau navire qui avait essayé d’accoster à côté de lui.

Louis avait disparut depuis un mois quand Harry commença à perdre espoir. Harry était peut être la fiérté de la Marine Britannique, le navire sur lequel on comptait pour les trajets les plus difficiles, mais à quoi bon quand il était attaché à son poste et complètement incapable d’aller au secours de Louis ? Il pouvait être quelque part au fond de la mer, et Harry était en sécurité à la maison, se faisant polir le pont et changer l’huile de son moteur régulièrement. La culpabilité était écrasante et l’englobait.

Il y avait un temps quand Louis et lui étaient neuf et inexpérimentés, les dernières recrus de la flotte et ils pensaient qu’ils étaient invincible. Ne pensant en rien de se promettre de toujours revenir – _juste à tes côtés est là où je serais toujours._

Ils s’étaient aussi promis de ne jamais perdre espoir en l’autre, mais qu’était une promesse de plus brisée ?

Harry était planifié pour un court voyage dans les iles, mais ses voiles ne se démêlèrent pas et il ne put avoir la volonté de démarrer son moteur et en regardant de plus près, il y avait un petit trou dans la coque qui devait être rebouché avant de pouvoir quitter le port. C’était la toute première fois qu’Harry manquait un voyage.

L’huile d’Harry était entrain d’être changé- son moteur n’avait pas démarré depuis qu’il avait manqué son voyage- quand il y eut le bruit de cris d’hommes à l’horizon, navigant dans un navire qui était juste assez près pour qu’Harry puisse dire que c’était un de leur flotte. Harry n’était pas au courant qu’un de leur navire devait rentrer aujourd’hui.

Il avait suivit l’avancée. Il était déchiré entre ne pas regarder le navire entrer et ne jamais regarder ailleurs.

Ce qui semblait être des heures plus tard le navire entra dans son champ de vision, les voiles, la coque, tout à propos de lui était incomparable, un navire qu’Harry aurait instantanément reconnut même parmi une centaine d’autres.

Le moteur d’Harry crachota à la vie et s’il n’était pas amarré au quai, il serait probablement déjà au coté de Louis. Où était sa place. Alors que Louis se rapprochait, Harry aperçut combien il était délabré : les voiles déchiquetées, la coque trouée et le moteur qui semblait rendre son dernier souffle. Harry voulait arracher le bois de sa propre coque et le réparer, et ne jamais laisser quelque chose le marquer encore une fois.

Louis s’établit dans l’amarrage à côté d’Harry un moment avant que son moteur ne l’abandonne. Les hommes de Louis débarquèrent, criant aux homme sur terre à propos d’une attaque surprise et de guerre, mais le seul morceau qu’Harry entendit réellement est _ils n’auraient jamais pu rentrer sans le Tomlinson._

Harry fit voler ses voiles haut, espérant que Louis comprenne qu’il était fière de servir avec lui, que leur petite bande de mer se sentait bien plus faible sans lui ici, mais surtout _Tu m’as manqué_.

Les voiles de Louis flottèrent faiblement en remerciement, mais il était de retour et c’était tout ce qui comptait. Il était de retour parce qu’il avait promit qu’il le serait toujours.

Le capitaine de Louis était le dernier à mettre le pied à terre, et il dit à l’un des matelots en partant, « Attache ces deux là ensemble qu’ils ne dérivent pas au large. »

 

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai trouvé ça vraiment mignon, alors j'ai décidé de le traduire! J'espère que ça vous aura plus !  
> N’hésitez pas à laisser votre avis :)


End file.
